


It's one hell of a ride

by wearethewitches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Mild Blood, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: …get up, Kara—Kara!When Kara hears a familiar voice call out her name, she doesn't hesitate to answer.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2020





	It's one hell of a ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazwriter/gifts).



> for @jazwriter. I hope I did you proud, despite not having watched Supergirl since S2 and having never watched Crisis on X-Earth.
> 
> _'Kara has always kept track of Cat, and when she wakes up to her name being called one night after the events of Crisis, she doesn't hesistate to fly to Cat. Author's choice on where that is, what's happening with Cat, and what happens next, as long as there's a HEA for Supercat.'_

_…Kara…oh, my Supergirl…get up, Kara— **Kara!**_

Her eyes opened in an instant, ears ringing as the world flashed between colours and x-rays. An echo of laughter reverberated through her skull, but Kara couldn’t help but remember the words she’d just heard, said in a voice so familiar it stings.

‘Get her up!’ Preciously delicate hands wrapped around her biceps, hauling her to her feet and Kara could feel the creak of their bones and thrumming heartbeats beneath their skin, blood pounding through their veins at impossible rates. Two of the speedsters—how many of those were there again?—took her off to the side and Barry’s face consumed her vision, stuck on skull and bone until she dragged her awareness screaming and kicking to the surface.

‘Supergirl?’ He asked in a worried whisper. Kara swallowed the blood in her mouth, shaking from the swell of her powers returning after so long without them, feeling the wear and tear of her cotton shirt. ‘You stopped the bus from hitting the civilians. They’re fine.’

‘…good,’ she said, knowing her cover had been blown. At least her glasses were gone, her hair fallen around her face in red, tacky strands. ‘I don’t have my uniform.’

 _I can’t **see** , _she thought, unable to stop the skip between colour and x-ray again. Barry had fractures all along his jaw and eye-sockets, old and new creating a mesmerising collage. Kara looked so closely that Barry leant back, frowning.

‘What’s wrong? Supergirl?’

**_Kara._ **

It didn’t occur to Kara to speak, to do anything other than fly up into the sky. Barry would win the battle. It was little more than a repetition of an old fight she remembered from her own world and she had no doubt they’d have little trouble holding their own. What Kara focussed on was the voice, one she was so attuned to that the call of her name was irresistible. It was a demand. A summoning.

It was _her._

She wasn’t on a balcony or even outside, when Kara floated down to hover by the window of her apartment. The penthouse was new and unfamiliar to her, except the inhabitants and the smell that wafted through the cracked window. Kara didn’t know what she looked like—but it must have been horrifying, if Cat Grant’s first reaction upon seeing her was to drop the television remote. Her pale eyes were dim and terror-struck, the faint tug of her lips telling Kara exactly how devastated she was.

‘Kara,’ she whispered again, before stepping forwards to open the window with a trembling hand. ‘Oh, Kara...’ Cat murmured, when she finally let her inside. Kara didn’t move far. The hand that skimmed across her shoulder to her neck was cool— _Cat was always cold_ —and rested against the skin of her throat with such care and reverence…

‘I haven’t had my powers for a while,’ Kara explained, voice soft as Cat’s touch. She didn’t know how to react to the intimate touch she shared, thumb brushing the underside of her jaw. Kara towered over her. She’d forgotten how short Cat was. ‘I got them back tonight.’

‘I saw. You saved those people at the rally. You were there as a reporter. People will notice,’ said Cat, almost scolding. When her hand fell from Kara’s neck, Kara saw how it was stained red. She turned pleading. ‘I saw how they threw you. The metahumans. You were flung against a concrete wall. You didn’t have your powers, then. There’s so much blood, Kara, all over you…’

‘Sorry,’ she apologised.

‘Don’t,’ Cat cut in, a diamond cut to her eyes as she breathed in deeply, gesturing to the corner of the room. ‘Use my shower. Are you healing?’

‘All done, though I’m tired,’ admitted Kara. Outside, the city was still so bright and alive—the stars barely visible above the orange haze. ‘It’s nighttime.’

‘And you need the sun.’ It was said in a fact-taking tone, the kind that Kara used to hear whenever Cat was judging a situation and finding it lacking. This was the moment when she would look at her workers with a curve to her hip, fingers barely brushing her desk as she either eviscerated them or told them what needed to be done. Kara hadn’t realised she’d missed it, till now.

Kara used the shower in Cat’s bathroom. Everything still smelt new, like fresh carpet and drying paint, but in here, it was like the office before James—like violets and vanilla, with a hint of something green. Mint, maybe. She uses Cat’s shampoo, Cat’s conditioner, Cat’s soap and Cat’s towel, listening to Carter snoring in his bedroom across the apartment. Would he know she visited, in the morning? How long would it take before Cat said goodbye again?

‘Champurrado for you on the stove,’ said Cat when Kara joined her in the kitchen, dressed in an over-sized robe and little else. It was too much for former co-workers. It was even too much for one-night stands, in Kara’s opinion. That didn’t stop her from making her own mug and sitting down at the island table beside Cat, knees brushing her thighs from chairs that were too close. Cat briefly stirred at the contact and before Kara knew what was happening, one of her hands had been stolen, grasped in a very—to another human—tight grasp.

‘I thought you were going to die. Honestly. Truly. I’m glad Carter didn’t have to see it.’ Her words were whispers, even as she joked morbidly, ‘What a welcome back that would have been.’

‘It’s good to see you.’

Her eyes met Kara’s. ‘You, too, Kara. Supergirl. We missed you.’

Kara only resisted pleading for answers because she knew it wasn’t her anymore to question. Not like she used to, at least. Kara had grown since Cat last saw her, in a hundred thousand different ways—and while she hoped the same could be said for Cat, she hoped that she hadn’t changed too much. Kara wanted the moment to breathe her in.

She wanted to know why she really left. For real, this time. Camping in a yurt was Cat’s idea of a mid-life crisis, but moving to Washington and becoming the Press Secretary wasn’t something so easily disregarded, at least in Kara’s mind. Cat’s friendship with the President not withstanding, she still took the job. She still left National City.

She still left Kara.

Maybe she was silent longer than Cat expected, because a strain of nervousness wrapped around her like a chord and her hand began to slip from Kara’s, until Kara took initiative and held on. The way they looked at each other was world-shattering.

And considering Kara had _lived_ through that…

‘I missed you,’ said the superhero, abandoning her champurrado and reaching out, cupping Cat’s cheek. It was bold. Kara remembered her time under the effects of the red kryptonite and recalled that comment Cat made. What was it she said, again?

_Brazen._

Her fingers tangled a little in the pale gold curls of her hair as Cat looked at Kara with widening eyes—eyes that held vulnerability and the faintest glimmer of shock. Their clasped hands locked, Cat’s only weapon was her words and they seemed to be stolen from her, soft noises prefacing speech escaping her mouth in huffs and breaths.

‘I missed you _so_ much,’ Kara continued after a moment, watching Cat lean closer without thought, hand pulling tighter. ‘I thought I’d never see you again. It hurt, Cat. It hurt _so, so much._ I hated it when you left, though I didn’t know it for a long time.’

‘Distance makes the heart grow fonder,’ said Cat, almost like a warning. Kara agreed, but didn’t care for it and she took the leap, creating her own tsunami. There would be conversations later—reunions with friends and family alike—and there would be more than one fight. They’d argue and they’d end up coming to a compromise every time. Kara would save the day and Cat would smile at her every time she snuck back into work with ruffled hair and jaunty glasses.

But for now, they just existed.

To Kara, her lips tasted like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody. So, I'm leaving...for good, now.
> 
> Some of you might have noticed that about a hundred and fifty of my Supergirl fanfictions were orphaned and yes—that was on purpose. I left them on the archive because I don’t believe in deleting fanfiction and because this fandom was one of the few that I enjoyed being in.
> 
> I stopped watching Supergirl like a lot of people after S2 and honestly, I can’t remember when I stopped. What I do know is that I made so many friends here and I’ll miss you all so much. I’ll miss seeing the authors I subscribed to once upon a time stop showing up in my inbox. I’ll be unknowingly heartbroken when I see a blog on tumblr that’s changed fandom or username and I unfollow them, because I don’t know who they are anymore.
> 
> This is my last contribution to the Supergirl fandom. I won’t be publishing any more Supergirl fanfiction and likewise, I won’t be orphaning any more of my Supergirl works. This one will be here to stay. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> So…thank-you, I guess. To all my friends I leave behind, I love you. Goodbye. xxx


End file.
